Episode 25
"Time Crisis, the 25th episode. I'm joined by my co-host, Jake Longstreth, in the studio as we discuss cookies, John Galliano, and count down the songs of the summer with actor and comedian Jerrod Carmichael. All this, plus the top five songs on iTunes cross-referenced with the CMJ charts. This is Time Crisis." Episode Guests *Jerrod Carmichael - actor and writer Topics Ezra and Jake discuss August (deemed, the "Sunday" of summer), Belgian harmonica player Toots Thielemans, and the cuthroat world of designer fashion. Seinfeld2000 joins in for a cookie taste test where Jake is bummed out about the blueberry pie flavor Oreos. Jerrod Carmichael stops by to talk about the lonely people of the world eating Thanksgiving dinner alone at Dominos and the human need to belong before counting down the top ten songs of the summer. The episode concludes with a Top Five comparing the College Music Journal charts. Segments *Fashion *Top Five Continuity *Billy Joel *Grateful Dead *Hannah Fidell *Home Alone Fun Facts Seinfeld2000 is introduced for the first time as a member of the Crisis Crew, rather than as a guest. Music Top Five : iTunes #"Closer (feat. Halsey)" - The Chainsmokers #"Heathens" - twenty one pilots #"We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez)" - Charlie Puth #"Treat You Better" - Shawn Mendes #"Cold Water (feat. Justin Bieber & MØ) - Major Lazer : CMJ #"Subways" - The Avalanches #"Nobody Speak (feat. Run the Jewels)" - DJ Shadow #"Fades" - Zuluzuluu #"Kismet Kill" - Haley Bonar #"Kid Kuma" - Fog Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Dog Days Are Over" - Florence + The Machine *"I Loves You, Porgy (Live)" - Toots Thielemans *"Sesame Street" - BG Studios *"Leave a Tender Moment Alone" - Billy Joel *"Bluesette (Live)" - Toots Thielemans *"Fire On the Mountain" - Grateful Dead *"Fashion" - David Bowie *"Ramblin' Man" - The Allman Brothers Band *"Cookie Jar (feat. The Dream)" - Gym Class Heroes *"E.V.P." - Blood Orange *"Prima Donna (feat. A$AP Rocky)" - Vince Staples *"Solo" - Frank Ocean *"Pink + White" - Frank Ocean *"Summertime" - DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *"Dont' Mind" - Kent Jones *"Work from Home (feat. Ty Dolla $ign)" - Fifth Harmony *"Gotta Get Thru This (D'n'D Radio Edit)" - Daniel Bedingfield *"Ride" - twenty one pilots *"Needed Me" - Rihanna *"Cheap Thrills" - Sia *"Panda" - Desiigner *"This Is What You Came For (feat. Rihanna)" - Calvin Harris *"Don't Let Me Down (feat. Daya)" - The Chainsmokers *"CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (Original Song From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls")" - Justin Timberlake *"Once Dance (feat. Wizkid & Kyla)" - Drake *"White Ferrari" - Frank Ocean *"Kid Kuma" - Fog *"Cold Water (feat. Justin Bieber & MØ) - Major Lazer *"Kismet Kill" - Haley Bonar *"Treat You Better" - Shawn Mendes *"Fades" - Zuluzuluu *"We Don't Talk Anymore (feat. Selena Gomez)" - Charlie Puth *"Nobody Speak (feat. Run the Jewels)" - DJ Shadow *"Heathens" - twenty one pilots *"Subways" - The Avalanches Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 2